Sara Crewe
Sarah Crewe is the main protagonist of A Little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett. She also appears in the critically acclaimed 1995 film of the same name and in the Japanese series Shokojo Sara. In the film, she is played by Liesel Matthews. Personality Sara crewe is kind, caring, generous, intelligent and imaginative. Shokojo Sara When Sara Crewe was born to her French mother, Mrs. Crewe and British father Ralph Crewe, she was raised in India. Her mother died shortly, leaving her father only a widower, he cared for her. When the Crewe family were in London, she was appointed at the Minchin's Seminary for young ladies. Ralph Crewe left his daughter with a maid Mariette to care for her. Then time passes, Sara befriends Lottie and Ermengarde who are with her. On Episode 4, Sara Crewe finds Lottie who's lost. On Episode 6, Sara finds a new scullery maid Becky, but her life becomes miserable with James and his wife Molly. Unfortunately, on Episode 11, on her birthday, Miss Minchin finds out the death of Sara's father, angered, she strips Sara of being a student and she becomes a maid like Becky did. During her fateful times, she had a hard work, but she has mice friends that would help her. Throughout the episodes she worked as a maid, during Halloween, when the stables was burned, Miss Minchin punishes her for doing that. She wanders aimlessly and finds Peter. But something extravagant happened, Amelia finds Sara she's worried about and brings her back to the Seminary. Miss Minchin lets Sara give a new outfit what she may not know. On the penultimate episode. Sara goes to Carrisford's house and he sees her. But Miss Minchin attempts to find her. But fortunately for Sara Crewe, she's a true diamond princess but unfortunately for Miss Minchin, she feels shocked. On the final episode. Miss Minchin was forgiven but she becomes nice to her and Sara will leave London. 1986 Movie When Sara and her father arrive in London. Towards episode 6, Sara indignates Minchin for what she is now rich. However she will find a private tutor to study for her. Philippine Live Action Movie Sara Crewe is sent to Minchin's school in Scotland. Later, she studies. She learns the death of her father in the mine collapse after her birthday, she becomes a maid. However Minchin and Molly her badly. When she gets sick, she is sent to Peter's house but Minchin suspects it. One day, she escapes Minchin's seminary and Carrisford's men find her. As he finds Sara, he becomes her adoptive father. Later on, Sara forgives Minchin for her wrongdoing to her. 1995 Movie When Sara and her father arrive in N.Y. instead of London, she finds a school that she sees girls and the conniving Miss Minchin. Sara proves her worth to the students in many ways. When Lottie throws a tantrum after losing her mom, Sara tells her she doesn't have a mother as well, which calms the tot down. She also cares for Becky, the school maid. When her father is presumed deceased, Minchin brings bad news on her, she takes away of Sara's property and works as a maid. Towards the end of the film, Sara's father is still alive and rescues his daughter when the wicked teacher prepares to take her away. Miss Minchin receives her comeuppance when she is hired as a chimney sweep and Sara is reunited with her father. Shokojo Seira Seira Kuroda lived a luxurious life with her "Japanese" father in India. They travel to Japan and her father leaves her in Seminary. When she's alone, she meets her students. At Episode 10, Seira has become far richer... and later on she forgives Mimura Chieko and plans to become next director and successor to her and hires very strict chef and housewife for the couples who made hard work for her, will make hard work for them.go Category:Female Category:Narrators Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Orphans Category:Victims Category:Warriors Category:Passionate Learners Category:Bond Protector Category:Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Scapegoat